We can live like this forever
by Waaleej
Summary: Hay personajes que a nadie le interesan. Que solo sirven para llenar los espacios en blanco de los escritores. Pero esos personajes tiene vida propia, tienen sentimientos. Bienvenidos aquellos a los que les importa lo que a los demás les vale un cacahuate.
1. Kyoko Mogami

**Aun no tenía bien seguro si iba a empezar a escribir esto ahora o cuando. Ya saben que se me da eso de andar con historias a medias cuando todavía no termino la anterior.**

**Hay un montón de historias que me he ido inventando conforme iba leyendo el manga, cosas a las que nunca les encontré explicación lógica o simplemente se me antojo que las cosas fueran así porque quedaban mas bonitas.**

**Existen tantos personajes en los que nadie se fija como Shotaro, Yashiro, Shouko. Están ahí solo para complementar y llenar los espacios vacios haciendo quedar bien a Kyoko y a Ren. Obvio, ellos también tendrán su parte aquí.**

**No prometo que en todos los capítulos los protagonistas serán Kyoko y Ren porque para eso ya existen un montón de historias más. Si les interesan los personajes que a nadie mas le importan un rábano, BIENVENIDAS.**

O.O.O.O.O

**Kyoko Mogami.**

**"Si solo fueron unas simples vacaciones".**

-Con esto damos por terminado este año, jóvenes. Nos vemos en el mes de agosto para reiniciar la jornada educativa- Dijo la directora de la escuela a la que Kyoko estaba acudiendo. - ¡FELICES VACACIONES MUCHACHOS!-

Por fin iniciaban las vacaciones que tan merecidas se había ganado Kyoko Mogami. Ella nunca se quejaría en voz alta, pero las dos ultimas semanas había estado tan ajetreada con la semana de exámenes finales, con el grupo LoveMe y con Yashiro revoloteando alrededor suyo para que le dijera que si a la pregunta no realizada de Tsuruga Ren sobre convertirse en marido y mujer. Yashiro y sus cosas.

Como regalo de fin de cursos, el presidente Lori le prestaría su casa de verano en una de esas islas cercanas a Australia de nombre raro, incluso su nombre bien podía ser un traba lenguas.

Cuando Kyoko insinuó que no podía dejar las cosas tiradas e irse de vacaciones a mitad del año, Lori Takarada, igual que un niño contuvo la respiración por un par de minutos hasta que su cara empezaba a tener un color azul casi morado que anunciaba que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

-Si, si. Me iré de vacaciones- Dijo Kyoko para que su jefe pudiera respirar finalmente y la cordura volviera a esa oficina.

-Puedes irte desde mañana mismo- Lory estaba mas entusiasmado que ella con el asunto de tenerla lejos. - Es mas, Mogami-San, tómese la tarde libre para que vaya a comprar todo lo que crea que va a necesitar. Descuide, por lo demás yo me encargo-

Kyoko salió temprano ese día y fue a un centro comercial que queda cercano a Lory's Majestic Entertainment. Compro un bloqueador solar, un par de pantalones cortos y un vestido vaporoso, unas sandalias de piso, un traje de baño. Eso era lo bueno de trabajar en LME, siempre tienes buena paga.

Al día siguiente no necesito ni dar un par de pasos cuando María ya estaba frente a la puerta del ryokan esperándola en la limosina de su abuelo. Parloteaba acerca de todas las cosas divertidas que haría con su onee chan y lo mucho que se divertirían. Nadar con delfines y asar malvaviscos en una fogata. Participar en carreras de caballos y jugar con pistolas de pintura.

Al final le tocaría estarse un par de días con María para hacer más "llevaderas" sus dos semanas de vacaciones.

Ni tiempo le había dado de decirle a Moko san o a Tsuruga san que se iría por un par de días. Ya vería como lo resolvería.

El chasco fue que para su mala suerte no tenia señal en el móvil ni tenia la clave para llamar a casa y avisar que no estaría por dos semanas. Ni que la gente fuera a echarla mucho de menos.

El sábado de reunión de los tres miembros de LoveMe llego y solo estaban presentes dos de ellas.

-¿Has hablado con Mo?- le pregunto directamente Kanae a Chiori.

-No desde el miércoles que fue su ultimo día de clases. Le hable para desearle suerte- Intentaba recordar si Kyoko le había dicho algo mas sobre su ausencia. - Igual y esta enferma-

-No esta, fui a buscarla a su casa ayer pero la dueña dijo que había salido con una maleta desde el jueves en la mañana y no le dijo cuando regresaría- Se le hacia sospechoso que Kyoko, siendo tan obsesionada con la responsabilidad como es, no le hubiera dicho nada. ¡Ni siquiera a ella que es su mejor amiga! -Es extraño, ella nunca dejaría sus cosas así como así-

-A lo mejor se la llevaron los extraterrestres- dijo Chiori. Era lo único que se le ocurría. Ambas rieron por la ocurrencia.

-O seguramente se fue de parranda unos días- ¿Kyoko tomando alcohol? ¡Por dios! si esa mujer no tomaba ni siquiera refresco por que había leído que era tan fuerte que quitaba machas difíciles de la ropa.

-¿Y si la fiesta fue la de su boda?

-no recuerdo haber recibido la invitación para la boda- dijo riéndose Kanae. Era prácticamente imposible que eso fuera verdad. Ambas estaban desternillándose de la risa.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente la puerta del salón donde las dos amigas se encontraban no se encontraba cerrada completamente. Había quedado entrecerrada a duras penas y con el paso de los minutos se había ido abriendo un poquito más. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta tampoco de que por ese momento iba pasando por ahí Saori, una de las secretarias de Sawara san.

Saori, cotilla por naturaleza, al escuchar los motivos por los que Kyoko Mogami no estaba esa semana en la empresa empezó a crear sus propias historias en la cabeza. Esa mujer a duras penas y sabia cuanto eran dos mas tres, ah pero si era experta en saberse la vida y obra de cada una de las personas que estaban en la empresa.

Se sorprendió bastante al enterarse que Kyoko había contraído nupcias cuando traía a Tsuruga Ren arrastrando las cobijas por ella.

-¿Como pudo no habernos invitado a su boda?- le dijo con reproche a Harumi, una de las maquillistas a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿De que boda hablas?- dijo Harumi. Otra chismosa igual o peor que la anterior.

-Pues de la de Mogami san- dijo poniendo esa cara de satisfacción solo comparable a la que tienen las personas cuando llegan a un orgasmo arrebatador. -¿No sabias que se caso esta semana? Estaba ansiosa por contarle a todo mundo las buenas nuevas.

-¿Kyoko Mogami se caso y no invito a nadie? ¡Santa María Magdalena!- dijo Harumi. ¿Como era posible que una de las nuevas caras del espectáculo diera a su boda una importancia mínima?

Pasaron dos días, pasaron tres días, pasaron cuatro días. Al quinto día, ya media empresa se había enterado de que Kyoko Mogami se había casado el fin de semana anterior y que por eso había faltado a trabajar desde hacia un par de días.

Cuando hubieron pasado exactamente siete días desde su partida, otro rumor llego a LME.

-¿Que Kyoko estaba embarazada?- Pregunto Yuriko a las chicas que preparaban los vestuarios. ¿Están seguras?

-¿Por que crees que fue tan rápida la boda? Es obvio que querían casarse antes de que el bebe naciera- Respondió Sayumi mientras acomodaba la ropa que se utilizaría para el programa de esa noche.

-Y tiene cara de no rompo ni un plato y se termino echando toda la alacena entera- Dijo Yuriko.

El rumor tomo forma propia. Cada persona que escuchaba que Kyoko estaba por parir, juraba que ya hasta la pancita se le notaba. Hubo quien hasta aseguro que cada vez tenia antojos de lo mas raros y nauseas y vómitos a todas horas.

Ya incluso se hacían decidiendo los nombres para el o la bebe que venia en camino. Una chica del anterior elenco de DarkMoon, incluso le compro una mantita amarilla con dibujos de estrellitas por todas partes "por si las dudas".

Dijeron que Kyoko había tenido que huir de Tokio por unos días por que su nuevo "esposo" era un hombre muy poderoso y habría quien quisiera dañar a la madre de su futuro heredero.

Otros dijeron que se había ido directamente a Las vegas para tener una boda de película.

Incluso se llego a decir que había regresado con su amor de toda la vida Fuwa Sho y que regresaron a su ciudad natal, lejos de todos y de todo.

Diez días, exactamente, después de la partida de Kyoko junto a María, la noticia del embarazo de la chica de cabello naranja del grupo LoveMe llego a oídos de Yashiro Yukihito.

Las cosas hubieran ido bastante bien si Yashiro no fuera de esas personas que tiende a exagerar todo por mil y hacer de un vaso de agua una tormenta. Si tan solo Yashiro se hubiera cuidado de no hacer ciertos comentarios como "¿Porque Kyoko chan nos hiso esto?" o "Si hubiéramos sabido con tiempo, Ren habría ido a parar esa boda" Pero no, todos sabemos que Yashiro no haría eso. Al contrario, grito por los cuatro vientos lo injusta que era la vida al hacer que dos personas que se aman eternamente como Kyoko y Ren se separaran por culpa de un bebe. Peleo contra fantasmas imaginarios, alegando que Kyoko debía tener más cerebro como para no dejarse hacer bebes con cualquiera. Lloriqueo diciendo que ella aun era muy pequeña como para saber la responsabilidad que implica ser padres. Incluso se ofreció a darle su apellido a la pobre criatura que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Kyoko si el padre no quería hacerse cargo.

Con Ren la cosa no fue tan distinta, solo diferenciándose en que las batallas de Ren eran internas. No grito, no peleo, no insulto, no lloro. Nada. Se encerró en su mente durante los cuatro días que faltaban para que Kyoko regresara. Busco indicios de su embarazo en todas sus conversaciones. Maldijo con todas las palabras habidas y por haber al maldito hombre de porquería que había osado robarle a Kyoko. Como fuera ese inútil de Fuwa... Llamo repetidas veces al móvil de Kyoko para encontrarse con el mismo mensaje de siempre "El numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio. Intente mas tarde" Llamaba cada vez que la imagen de Kyoko vestida completamente de blanco, con su velo tapándole su bella cara diciendo el "Si, acepto" a un mentecato sin rostro llegaba a su mente. Llamaba cada que cerraba los ojos y veía a una bebe idéntica a Kyoko en los brazos de su madre. Llamo cuando recordaba que ya no seria el quien la llevaría de luna de miel a Paris. Llamo cada vez que encontraba una excusa nueva pero siempre era el mismo resultado: " El numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio. Intente mas tarde"

Había hablado con el presidente Lory para exigir saber cuando regresaría Kyoko y afortunadamente solo faltaba un día más para poder volver a verla.

Todos en el edificio, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la "nueva" familia de Kyoko. Llevaron regalitos para el nene y cosas para los recién casados. Se organizaron para hacer la fiesta que toda mujer merece ya que con las prisas, Kyoko no había tenido la oportunidad de tener una.

Cuando una bronceada Kyoko Mogami entro por la puerta principal de LME se llevo el susto de su vida. Todos gritaron "¡SORPRESA!" cuando la vieron entrar. Esperaban que llevara al recién nacido o a su nuevo marido.

-¿Que tal la luna de miel, Mogami san?- Vio a sus amigas preocupadas, a las chicas de toda la empresa ansiosas por saber, a Yashiro llorando como Magdalena y a Ren mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla.

Ante eso, Kyoko solo pudo hacer una cosa: echarse a reír. Reír hasta no poder más, reír hasta que te duelan las costillas, reír hasta que te salgan lágrimas y seguirte riendo.

-En mis vacaciones pensé que podrían pasar muchas cosas, menos que me inventaran un matrimonio con embarazo incluido.- dijo antes de volver a reírse.

O.O.O.O.O

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Todos tendemos a crearnos explicaciones sobre cosas que no las necesitan.**

**En el próximo: La dignidad Fuwa.**

**Un beso.**


	2. Shotaro Fuwa

**Shotaro Fuwa.**

**"La dignidad Fuwa"**

Hay una gran problema cuando esta por terminarse una relación. ¿Quien corto a quien? Cuando te preguntan, es preferible decir que tu cortaste, que tu fuiste el que mando al diablo a la otra persona aunque por dentro sepas que ella o el fue el que te mando al carajo a ti. Tu amor propio no deja que te hagas ver miserable frente a los demás.

Todos sentimos que nos queda un hueco que no podemos ni sabemos con que llenar cuando esa persona no esta. No más tardes con ella, no más chistes con él, no más cenas juntos. ¿Como superas lo que tenias con esa persona? ¿Como avanzas y la dejas atrás?

No puedes, por mucho tiempo no puedes hacerlo. Bueno quizá no es tanto tiempo, a lo mejor solo para Sho Fuwa es mucho tiempo. Porque a pesar de haber sido él el que inicio el motín en contra de la relación "casi" amorosa que llevaba con Kyoko, él esperaba que ella algún día regresara.

Sho podía ser un montón de cosas: Podía ser un egoísta, un malcriado, un inútil, un... podríamos pasarnos toda la tarde enumerando la lista "virtudes" que posee Sho pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que para su desgracia y la de todas sus conquistas él solo se enamoro una vez. Probablemente dentro de muchos años vuelva a enamorarse perdidamente de alguien como lo estaba de Kyoko Mogami.

Una vez un anciano amigo de la familia le dijo al hijo mayor de la familia Fuwa que como habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, más de las que se podrían contar y aumentando día con día, podías llegar a enamorarte de la persona que vivía justo a lado de tu casa. En ese momento el estuvo seguro que el viejo que le decía eso estaba senil o empezaba a volverse loco por tantos años que se cargaba encima como para pretender que el se enamorara de alguna de los esperpentos que eran las hijas de sus vecinos. Ni muerto haría a alguna de esas horribles mujeres la madre de sus hijos.

Lo que Sho no supo o no quiso entender es que no necesitaba irse tan lejos para encontrar esa mujer de la que el anciano le hablaba. Era alguien que aun siendo una más en su casa, ella no era de su familia Técnicamente el anciano nunca menciono a Kyoko, pero poco a poco Sho la empezó a pensar que las palabras del viejo se referían a ella.

Comenzaron a ser adorables las fantasías de niña que frecuentemente tenía Kyoko, a ser tiernos sus sonrojos, a poner cara de estúpido cuando por la noche recordaba las ideas infantiles que hacían feliz a la niña que vivía con él.

A pesar de que todos dieran por hecho que ellos algún día terminarían juntos, Sho no podía empezar a sentir cosas por Kyoko. No estaba bien así que decidió sabotear lo que su corazón y parte de su cerebro empezaban a maquinar contra él. Insultos, golpes, burlas venían un día si y al otro también para obligarse a pensar diferente sobre ella.

No estaba bien visto que él se relacionara emocionalmente con alguien como Kyoko: "una chica plana y sin atractivo" como él solía llamarla. Además, Kyoko no serbia para realzar su creciente fama como músico. Ella no tenia ni el estilo ni la figura necesarios para lo que alguien como Sho necesitaba.

No se confundan, Sho adoraba meterse con Kyoko. Como le gustaba hacer comentarios que la hacían sonrojarse o golpearla en el brazo "no demasiado fuerte" para reclamarla como suya enfrente de los demás. Nadie tenía ese poder sobre ella más que él.

¿Porque Kyoko nunca tuvo novio? Por Sho. ¿Porque Kyoko no tenía amigas? Por Sho. ¿Porque vivía Kyoko? Por Sho. ¿Porque Kyoko respiraba? Por Sho ¿Porque Kyoko había nacido? Para querer a Sho.

Ella siempre lo dejo en claro todo eso. Nunca necesito de nadie más y él se encargo de las cosas se mantuvieran de esa manera. Si hubo muchachos interesados en ella y él mismo se encargo de que no se atrevieran ni siquiera a verla amenazándolos después de clases o haciéndoles una "visitadita" de la cual alguno de los dos salía con la nariz rota.

Nadie más que él podía ver a Kyoko de esa forma aunque se pasara toda la vida intentando negarlo. ¿Esta claro?

Todos dijeron que Sho se había fugado con Kyoko por que quería una esclava que limpiara y lavara por él. Que ingenuos eran todos o que bueno era él para mentir. La verdad es que, aunque doliera decirlo en voz alta, era que había tenido que llevársela de ese pueblo olvidado por dios porque habían rumores de que el hijo de unas personas de dinero estaba pensando en Kyoko para hacerla su esposa. No podía dejar que ese... tipejo se quedara con la única mujer que le pertenecía.

Pero bien dicen que nunca nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos y Sho lo aprendió por las malas. Tantos insultos, los malos tratos, el aura de seducción que rodeaba a Shoko, le hicieron perder la cabeza y sobretodo, perder a Kyoko.

Cuando eres un artista en ascenso y siendo tan guapo como lo era Sho en esos momentos, teniendo solo dieciséis años y una bonita cara, piensas que todo lo que tienes te lo mereces y que los demás viven para servirte. Los médicos deberían llamarlo la "fiebre de los dieciséis". Todos pensamos eso cuando tenemos esa edad, aunque muchos lo nieguen. Nos creemos divas en potencia. Y justo eso le paso a Sho.

Ver que Kyoko se iba fue un golpe muy cruel. Más. Incluso, que ver que Vie Ghoul y sus miembros de pacotilla iban ganando terreno en el visual-key. Más que ver a Tsuruga Ren como el hombre más guapo de Japón sabiendo que es un trol sin cerebro de piernas largas.

Pasaron meses antes de salir de ese mundo perfecto en el que se encerraba cada vez que cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Solo Dios sabe lo mucho que le dolió saber que ella era el Ángel de su video. Primero muerto antes de implorarle que regresara, su orgullo propio se lo impedía. Su imagen pública se lo impedía.

Que casi pierde los estribos cuando la vio en la grabación intentando defender a la inútil de Pochiri. Se perdió en sus ojos, imaginándose la vida que tendrían si ella regresara. Pero no, su imagen pública se lo impedía. Su dignidad se lo impedía.

Después intento salvarla del violador-en-potencia de Reino. Él estaba arriesgándose para evitar que ese salvaje le hiciera daño. Primero estaba Kyoko, Sho debía de ponerla a salvo antes que a si mismo.

¿Le importo a Kyoko? ¡No! La maldita se fue corriendo a los brazos de ese descerebrado de Tsuruga. Para ella, Sho solo era un error más en su vida.

Recordar el incidente de San Valentín le daba ganas de salir a golpear a alguien. Gastó una millonada en las flores que seguro le gustarían a Kyoko y paso semanas practicando el discurso que le daría, en privado obviamente, sobre lo maravilloso que seria que ellos estuvieran juntos, lo arrepentido que estaba y como la echaba de menos. Pero no, las cosas se complicaron más y más cada minuto, y al final todo se vino sobre él y termino haciendo lo único que quería evitar: alejarla mucho más de él. Había tanta gente en ese vestíbulo que lo único que pudo hacer fue salvaguardar su reputación de hombre rudo. Su imagen pudo más que el amor que sentía por ella.

"Habrá mas oportunidades" pensó. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Error tras error tras error. Hoy era su ultima oportunidad, no más metidas de pata, hoy hablaría estuviese quien estuviese enfrente. Tenía que decírselo o la perdería para siempre.

Hacían casi cuatro años desde que Kyoko había dejado su departamento aullando histérica millones de insultos. Y hoy le diría la verdad, aclararía sus sentimientos.

-Yo se que dices que el tiempo que vivimos juntos fue una historia de terror donde sufriste mas de lo que nunca en la vida. Que fui un ogro que te grito y te maltrato tantas veces. Que me odias más de lo que debes odiar a tu peor enemigo. Yo se que no fui precisamente un príncipe que rescata a la princesa, que yo siempre soy el malo de la obra. No Kyoko, antes de que me digas algo déjame terminar.- Dijo al ver que ella quería debatir su punto.

"También se que vas a casarte, que Tsuruga te dio lo que yo no supe como darte. Y que es a él a quien quieres en estos momentos. Que debería dejarte ir y ser feliz casándote con él y teniendo tantos hijos como quieras tener pero no puedo. No quiero hacerlo.

Sho cogió aire y hablo.

"No puedo por que dejarte ir es dejar ir al amor de mi vida. Dejarte ir significa perderme de la familia que tú y yo debíamos de formar. Perderme de lo único perfecto que he tenido alguna vez. Se que me odias...

-No Shotaro, yo no te odio. Ren tampoco te odia- Dijo Kyoko incomoda.

-Tienes razón, el no me odia. Él me tiene lastima. Cree que soy un perdedor que dejó ir a la que será su mujer desde el día de mañana. Dice que no tengo dignidad por que siempre estoy intentando hacer que regreses. Es un estúpido.- Dijo demasiado rápido, el rostro de Kyoko Mogami se empezaba a poner rojo de la ira. Ella siempre lo defendería a él a capa y espada.

"Ese no es el punto. Kyoko, abre los ojos. Tsuruga Ren nunca va a quererte como yo lo hago. Él nunca va a valorarte como yo lo hago. Date cuenta con el tipo de hombre que estas. Date cuenta de que yo soy el hombre que va a hacerte feliz. El único hombre que esta destinado para ti.

"Debería respetarme, debería tener un poco de orgullo propio. Ponerme a un lado y respetar la "solida" relación que mantienes con él. Dejar que sean felices y tengan su vida color de rosa. Valorarme y mandarlos a la mierda. Resignarme y dejarlos vivir su enamoramiento adolescente fugaz que tienen.

"No se realmente quien es el que sale perdiendo aquí, Kyoko. Tú lo sabes, sabes que es tu deber permanecer ahí para mí y mírate estas a punto de casarte con alguien que no soy yo.

"Abre los malditos ojos y mírame, estoy implorándote que me escojas antes que a él. Que sea yo quien diga el si acepto y no él. Que sea yo el que comparta su vida contigo y no él. Que sea yo el hombre a quien amas y no él.

Las emociones reprimidas durante años salían a flote tan rápido que era más de lo que Sho podía soportar. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos.

"Yo te amo mas que a mi mismo, mas que a nada en el mundo. Él nunca va a poder amarte así jamás. No me dejes, no me dejes por favor Kyoko.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que Sho pudiera tener un sentimiento así de fuerte con ella. Pero lo que sentía por Shotaro no era correspondido.

-Lo siento Sho, mañana es mi boda con la persona a quien amo. Lamento no poder corresponderte.- Se levanto con gracia y lo dejo hundido en su miseria.

No había nadie que viera al ídolo musical del momento en esa situación, nadie que se burlara de él por llorar así. Nadie que lo reconfortara.

Había puesto su dignidad y su orgullo a un lado abriendo su corazón a la mujer que amaba y ella lo había pateado y arrojado por el retrete.

Ella no podía dejarlo así, no podía simplemente dejarlo a él tirado como un perro e irse a hacer su vida de cuento de hadas con alguien más. No podía.

Había pasado media vida enamorado de la misma mujer y ella había superado lo suyo hacia tanto tiempo.

Ese viejo del pasado tenía razón: Habiendo tanta gente en el mundo y él venia a enamorarse de su amiga de la infancia. Estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

O.O.O.O.O

**¡Hola, señoritas!**

**¿Que les pareció? Yo creo que Sho es tierno, yo lo escogería a el antes que a Ren. El siempre la quiso, lastima que tuvo que perderla para atreverse a hablar.**

**Cielos, yo pensé que a nadie le gustaría. Igual y es porque el primer capitulo era de Kyoko, ojala no sea solo por eso.**

**Deberíamos aclarar un punto: NO es un Long fic. Son historias de cada personaje. Oneshots que aclaran la vida antes y después de cada uno de los participantes en la serie. Igual y en algún momento decido complementar alguna de las historias pero será mas adelante. Ademas de que NO sigue un orden cronológico.**

**Bueno, ojala este también les guste. **

**El siguiente es sobre Kanae, mi Moko san y la reunión anual de su familia. No se cuando lo tenga listo, espero que sea mañana.**

**Un beso a mis chicas que leyeron el primer capitulo: kotoko-98, Izumi O.O y un Guest. **

**Besos.**


	3. Kanae Kotonami

_Skip Beat y todos sus personajes le pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato. _

**Kanae Kotonami**

**"Fiesta familiar**"

Para nadie es sorpresa saber que Kotonami Kanae tiene una familia grande. Grande. Muy grande.

Ella tiene cinco hermanos, y tres de esos hermanos tiene de dos a tres hijos cada uno, dando un total de ocho sobrinos. Además, Su padre tiene once hermanos, cada uno con un número de hijos entre dos a cinco. Su madre tiene siete hermanos, cada hermano con un número de hijos entre los dos y los tres. En total, son al rededor de unos de unas setenta personas, eso sin contar a novios, esposas, ex-esposas, padrinos, madrinas, comadres y demás gente que siempre termina colándose en la familia de uno aunque solo sea para ir a comer gratis en las cenas familiares.

Setenta personas es mucha gente. Por donde lo veas, es demasiada gente.

Por suerte, nunca habían estado todos juntos. Nunca habían tenido una ceremonia tan grande como para tener que juntarlos a todos. Bueno si, la boda de su hermano mayor los había reunido, aunque por ese entonces no era tanta persona. Y de eso ya hacían más de quince años.

Para la desgracia de nuestra querida señorita, alias Moko san, hacia un par de días le habían entregado un premio muy importante por su desempeño como mejor villana en un drama que había desbancado completamente a DarkMoon como mejor serie dramática de año. Kanae se había sentido tan realizada, tan viva, tan feliz de haberle ganado a Kyoko en algo por una vez.

El gusto le duro más bien poco cuando se entero que su madre estaba organizando una súper ultra mega fiesta del año con toda su familia incluida.

Los berrinches, lloriqueos y amenazas de irse de la casa le valieron a su madre, lo mismo que una lluviecita a la torre Eiffel. Absolutamente nada. Kanae podía pasarse la vida entera encerrada en su cuarto y no hablar con nadie ni el buenos días que la señora Kotonami de todas formas haría la fiesta, le gustara a ella o no.

Y como habían televisado el evento, aun en contra de todo lo que Kanae pudiera hacer, todo aquel que tuviera lazo de sangre con ella, la estaba presumiendo como si en vez de darle un reconocimiento de televisión, ella hubiera encontrado la cura del cáncer o algo así de trascendental.

"Sábado 08 de Agosto" era el día en el que toda la tribu de su familia estaría reunida por primera vez en la casa que le había regalado a su madre.

Pasaron los días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y esa mañana era ocho de Agosto. Maldijo a todos los muertos de Cristo e intento por todos los medios despertarse de esa pesadilla en la que s e había metido por hacer lo que le gustaba. Se estuvo entreteniendo lo mas que pudo revisando libretos, mando emails, pintándose las uñas. No quería bajar y punto.

Trataría de pasar desapercibida, solo para darle gusto a su anciana madre y se iría de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran. Ya tenía hasta la excusa que usaría en caso de que la descubrieran.

Se puso unos jeans desgastados que se amoldaban a cada una de las curvas de sus piernas y una blusa verde de algodón con detallitos en encaje que le había regalado Kyoko en su cumpleaños. Se calzo unas zapatillas deportivas y salió del cuarto sin haberse pasado el cepillo por la cabeza. "De todas formas quedara igual de lacio" se dijo a si misma.

Recorrió el único pasillo de la segunda planta, que comunicaba a todas las habitaciones que iniciaba en las escaleras y terminaba en un baño. Una de las paredes del corredor había sido coloreada recientemente por un par de sus sobrinos más pequeños en un intento de "ayudar" a decorar la nueva casa. Bajo sin prisas y lo más lento que pudo las escaleras, deteniéndose a ver cada uno de los cuadros con fotografías que su madre había puesto en esa pared. Fotografías de ella cuando era pequeña, de la boda de sus padres, de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano pequeño, de la graduación de las gemelas de sus sobrinas.

Llego al ultimo escalón e intento hacerse una idea de lo que pasaría. Vendrían, la felicitarían, Bla Bla bla por aquí y Bla Bla Bla por allá, con un por favor y gracias de vez en cuando y en menos de media hora estaría fuera de esa casa de locos.

Las cosas no fueron como Kanae esperaba. Cuando salió de la casa, nadie prestó atención, todos estaban tan entretenidos en sus conversaciones que a lo último que pusieron atención fue a la chica que estaba a mitad de la puerta de la cocina.

Los niños más pequeños estaban corriendo otros tras otros en un vago intento por dar "cacería", igual que en ladrones y policías aunque ya después nadie sabía si era policía o ladrón y quien era contigo. Los niños un poco más grandes habían dejado el patio para irse a jugar en la computadora que estaba en la segunda planta. "Adolescentes" pensó Kanae.

Camino un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que la familia estaba separada por pequeños grupos de cinco o seis personas que hablaban alegremente, todos de personas de mas o menos las mismas edades.

Se acercó a un grupo, en ese estaba su madre con las tías de mayor edad. Todas le dieron sonoros besos en la mejilla y le dieron abrazos muy fuertes diciéndole que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Apenas Kanae hubo terminado de decir gracias, las mujeres la ignoraron y siguieron en su plática acerca de los cambios de humor que últimamente estaban teniendo por la menopausia y se aconsejaban entre ellas.

"¿que cuernos pinto yo aquí?" se dijo a si mismo y huyo a otro grupo.

Fue a un grupo neutral: el de su padre. Todos los hombres le dijeron lo hermosa que se veía y lo bien merecido que tenia su galardón, y al igual que con la vez anterior, volvieron a ignorarla después de que ella hubo agradecido. La habían cambiado cruelmente por la copa de futbol europeo que acababa de pasar hacia un par de meses y postulaban a sus candidatos para el próximo torneo.

Excluida, busco un grupo mas acorde con su edad, pero otra vez no sabia a cual irse, las primas de la secundaria con sus temas de moda y artistas internacionales no ayudaron mucho ya que se la pasaron preguntadle si conocía a Sho Fuwa o a Tsuruga Ren, la fastidiaron tan rápido que ella sola se fue de antes de que cayera la siguiente tanda de preguntas. Las primas que eran un poco mayor que ellas la a fastidiaron igualmente, todas hablaban sobre la universidad o sobre las futuras bodas en puerta. ¿Quien carajos piensa en bodas cuando eres así de joven?

¿Es que nadie sabía que ella era importante? ¿Es que ella no lo era?

Kanae siempre estaba excluida fuera al grupo que fuera. No había uno solo en el que hubiera durado mas de un par de minuto.

El plan inicial de fuga que había planeado esa mañana, se le antojaba ridículo ¿de quien huyes si nadie se da cuenta de que estas ahí? ¿Para que se iba? Para que no la acosara y la fastidiaran con sus preguntas tontas. El resultado no era lo que ella creía que debía ser, nadie le daba el papel de diva que ella creía que tenía. Para ellos solo era Kanae, nadie mas, la pequeña Kanae.

Por un momento no supo que hacer. Ella no encajaba de ninguna manera en ese lugar y con esas personas. Nunca había puesto el suficiente interés en su familia y ahora ellos no tenían interés por ella. ¿Porque habían llegado hasta esos extremos?

Sintió que alguien se escondió detrás de ella, utilizando sus piernas como escudo protector.

-¡Shh! No digas que estoy aquí- Le pidió un niño pequeño mientras se escondía un poco mas.

Ella nunca había sido muy afecta a pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos. Le cabreaba que se los dejaran por las tardes o lo fines de semana para que sus padres pudieran salir a divertirse. Preferiría arrancarse la lengua con los dientes antes que pasar tiempo con esos chiquillos y sin embargo ellos siempre la buscaban cuando tenían algún problema. No porque ella fuera famosa o por que tuviera dinero, sino porque era la tía mas pequeña, la que los podía entender.

Un par de niños empezaron a correr hasta donde ella estaba parada. Tres niños estaban corriendo en su dirección sin intenciones de detener su marcha.

-¡Corre!- le grito el niño desde el piso cuando este ya estaba corriendo.

Sin detenerse a pensar lo que estaba pasando, actuó por instinto y salió disparada en la misma dirección que el niño.

-Kanae chan, esta con ellos- Gritaron los niños que los venían siguiendo - ¡Atrápenla!

Ni tiempo le dieron de decir si estaba o no jugando cuando ya venían mas niños detrás de ella. Un montón de flechas con ventosas le pasaron volando.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no corría por su vida intentando protegerse de esa panda de salvajes que eran esos niños.

Diviso a lo lejos al niño que se había escondido detrás de ella escabulléndose detrás de unos arbustos. Apresuro el paso y entro a los arbustos también.

Nunca pensó que en su patio trasero pudiera haber una base de operaciones secretas mejor que la del FBI y la CIA y la Interpol juntos. Todos los hijos en edad de pertenecer a un ejército armado infantil de sus hermanos estaban ahí, armándose con pistolas y globos rellenos de agua.

Una de las niñas más grandes, la que parecía coordinarlos a los demás se le acerco.

-¿Estas con nosotros o estas con ellos?- No hablaba como si Kanae fuera una adulta, le hablaba como un General le hablara a un oficial, teniendo los pantalones bien puesto. Las cosas habían pasado de ser un simple jueguito de correr a dar cacería a los intrusos de la "otra" familia.

Todo se resumía a quieres vivir, atacar a los nuevos y probablemente morir en una emboscada o morir de una vez. Ni siquiera tuvo que responder cuando ya había agarrado una de las pistolas de plástico, esas que disparan palitos con ventosas y un par de globos de aguas a manera de granas, que se guardo en los bolsillos de la blusa y salir corriendo para despistar a sus, recién descubiertos, sobrinos. Los niños no dudarían en sacar las pistolas de juguete y dispararle entre las cejas si ella decía que no quería jugar. Estaba dentro de eso desde que empezó a correr, ya era demasiado tarde para abandonar a tu equipo.

No solo ella salió corriendo, muchos más salieron a defender sus vidas y a cortar la de los visitantes. Si ellos creían que podrían con los Kotonami, estaban muy equivocados.

Aquí no había de que eran niños, todos eran soldados que tenían la misión de salvaguardar la colonia y proteger a los adultos. Ella, junto con otros dos pequeños se encargaría de emboscar y tender trampas para capturar a los invasores.

La chica que los coordinaba acababa de informarles, mediante susurros cada que podía, que era momento de acorralarlos y terminar la guerra de una vez por todas, sacarían todos los globos y aniquilarían a la otra familia.

-¡Es una trampa!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando estando en el lugar en el que aniquilarían al enemigo, les llovieron ráfagas de globos que explotaban al tocar el piso, mojando todo lo que estuviera a un metro a la redonda.

Al final, no se supo realmente quien gano por que todos estaban igual de empapados y llenos de ventosas. Todos clamando la victoria para su bando, gritando las hazañas de sus más valientes soldados y rindiendo tributo a todos aquellos que habían tenido que dejar la contienda por tener un codo raspado o una rodilla raspada. ¡Benditos sean porque habían defendido el honor de la familia!

No importa que cruzando la puerta seas una actriz internacional ganadora de premios. No importa que afuera seas la persona más rica y poderosa de la tierra, aquí, en tu casa siempre serás un soldado mas dispuesto a defender a los tuyos con las armas más mortíferas que el hombre pudiera inventar: globos de agua y palitos con ventosas.

**O.O.O.O.O**

**¡Hola, señoritas!**

**Como se los prometí, traigo a Moko san en su aventura de fin de semana.**

**Ojala les guste, me divertí escribiendo.**

**Saludos para mis reinas de siempre, las adoro: **_Albii-chan, Izumi O.O, Kotoko-98 y un guest._

**En el siguiente voy a escribir sobre Saena Mogami. Para mi es uno que ayudara a entender muchas cosas sobre la vida de Kyoko.**


	4. Saena Mogami

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: Absténgase de hacer comentarios de tipo: "continua el primer capitulo". "Todos son buenos, pero mejor continua la historia de Kyoko" a menos que quiera que hacer que la cabeza del autor explote. De antemano muchas gracias._

**Saena Mogami.**

**"Amor de Madre".**

El señor Mogami, el padre de Kyoko, murió un día como hoy hace unos quince años atrás, podría decirse que la señora Mogami murió dos años después de que su marido lo hiciera.

Pocas personas saben lo mucho que Saena amaba a su marido. No era ese amor estúpido que intentan vender las novelas de amor, en el que amas la perfección de esa persona, porque su marido era menos que perfecto.

Cuando Saena era joven, lo conoció en el trabajo de su padre. Él era el nuevo ayudante en turno en la imprenta del padre de Saena, antes de él había habido muchos muchachos idealistas y seguramente él no sería la excepción. Todos los días lo veía manchado de tinta y con ojeras.

¿Como un hombre como él podía parecerle lindo? Era atractivo, era alto y delgado, con el cabello rizado y los ojos color miel. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita que pudieras imaginar. Él no parecía tener muchos amigos a pesar de ser tan agradable.

Durante los meses que trabajo junto a su progenitor, Saena iba todos los dias sin falta al taller. Le gustaba verlo trabajar en las maquinas rudimentarias que su padre tenia para imprimir. Los ojos de su futuro marido brillaban solo cuando veia el papel corriendo entre los rodillos impregnandose de tinta negra y roja. No habia dia que el faltara a trabajar.

Pocas veces hablo con Saena cosas que no fueran cosas impresas: revistas, libros, el periódico. Cada día que pasaba Saena iba enamorándose de él un poquito más.

El día que él finalmente se atrevió a invitarla a salir, Saena pensó que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento. Había soñado tanto con eso que pensó que nunca se haría realidad. Dieron un paseo por el parque. En ningún momento se tomaron de la mano y mucho menos se besaron. Él la dejo en la puerta de su casa cuando apenas empezaba a ocultarse el sol. Saena soñó esa noche como sería ser su novia y caminar tomados de la mano frente a todo el mundo.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que él la volviera a buscar. Ella había llorado porque pensó que no había sido lo suficientemente bonita como para gustare a alguien. Casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta cuando él le pregunto si quería volver a salir.

Pasaron semanas enteras con todos sus días y minutos para que él le pidiera ser su novia. Esta demás decir que fue como un sueño hecho realidad para Saena. Guardaron su noviazgo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

Para nadie fue una noticia agradable el saber que la hija modelo se iba a casar con el ayudante de papá. Sus amigas la criticaron y sus padres la riñeron. ¡¿Como era posible que alguien como ella se fijara en un don nadie como él? El padre de Saena lo despidió del taller y a ella la echaron de casa. Había deshonrado a la familia juntándose con un vago como él.

Afortunadamente el señor Mogami tenía una pequeña casa donde se acomodarían a la perfección ellos dos. No era un palacio, mucho menos una gran mansión pero era agradable estar ahí. Ese seria su hogar de ahora en adelante.

No era raro ver a Saena feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado nunca. Y cuando llego la pequeña Kyoko la felicidad fue mayor que nunca.

No era la vida que Saena había soñado pero aun así era más de lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Cuando su marido murió inesperadamente, Saena lo paso mal, muy mal.

No era como en esas tontas revistas para adolescentes que dicen que no pueden vivir sin el amor de su vida cuando solo tienen dos meses de conocerse. No, ella podía vivir sin su marido, el problema es que solo lo tenía a él y a su pequeña hija. Ellos dos eran la única familia que le quedaba y ahora lo perdía a él en un dos por tres.

Kyoko tenía apenas tres años cuando su padre falleció. Lo más probable es que ella ni siquiera recuerde como era el señor Mogami pero para Saena la cosa era diferente. Ella lo perdió todo cuando escogió el amor que se tenían sobre todas las cosas. Se quedo sin padres, sin casa y sin amigas. Nadie creía que ese matrimonio fuera a durar más de un par de meses. Cinco años se le habían ido como agua y ahora él ya no estaría nunca más.

Aun podía escuchar su voz, su risa, sus susurros. Podía sentir los dedos de su marido tocando su brazo o su nuca en la madrugada cuando apenas acababa de conciliar el sueño.

Saena se vio superada por todos los problemas que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Ella sola no era capaz de hacerse cargo de su casa en esos momentos. El único camino que encontró para salir de ese poso sin fondo le salió muy caro.

En las gavetas de su cocina, escondida en el fondo estaba

Una botella de ron que guardaba su difunto marido para ocasiones especiales. Sabía perfectamente que no era la solución para sus problemas pero el alcohol le ayudaría a olvidarse por un momento de que su esposo no estaba con ella esa noche.

Consiguió un trabajo en cuanto la botella de alcohol fue insuficiente ya para seguir alcoholizada. Todas las mañanas dejaba a Kyoko con Marina, la mujer que vivía justo a lado de su casa. Era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenia. Marina se encargaría de darle a Kyoko lo que ella necesitara mientras Saena estaba trabajando.

Las cosas que antes eran importantes para Saena de pronto ya no lo eran más, como tener tu casa limpia y comida en la mesa. Ella no volvió a limpiar su casa ni a preparar alimentos por que ya nunca había quien comiera en esa casa: Kyoko comía con los Fuwa y ella misma nunca tenía hambre.

Todos los días de la semana, Saena se levantaba temprano, antes de que saliera el sol y se sentaba cerca de la ventana solo para sumirse en los viejos recuerdos que tenía y los que el alcohol traía más rápido a la superficie.

Nunca bebió una sola gota de alcohol frente a su hija. ¿Que clase de mala madre seria si le diera ese ejemplo a si pequeña? Ante todo primero estaba el bienestar de Kyoko que el suyo.

Saena pasaba todo el día trabajando y cuando regresaba a casa estaba tan casando que lo único que quería era un poco de esa bebida ambarina que te adormece los sentidos y te deja nadar en el mar de tu pasado.

Kyoko creció viendo a una madre que nunca tenia tiempo para ella, que lo que hacia nunca parecía suficiente para Saena. Kyoko creció pensando que su madre no la quería. Que errada estaba. Para Saena antes que ella estaba Kyoko. Saena le daba el dinero suficiente a Marina Fuwa para que a su hija nunca le faltara buena comida.

Una tarde cuando Marina traía a una dormida Kyoko en los brazos encontró a Saena estada junto a la ventana, en su lugar de siempre con la mirada perdida y una botella en la mano. Se sobresalto cuando la vio entrar con una niña cargada.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto con voz ronca como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la utilizaba.

-¿Saena, estas bien?- Tenían años de conocerse y esa era la primera vez en la que Marina veía a Saena de esa forma.

-Bien, yo estoy bien- dijo lentamente y casi en susurros. Volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo estrellado -¿Quien es ella?- dijo señalando a la dormida Kyoko

-¿Ella? Saena, es tu hija Kyoko- Marina cada vez estaba mas preocupada. Por mucho que alguien estuviera ebrio no olvidabas cosas como quien es tu hijo.

-¿Mi pequeña Kyoko? - negó con la cabeza y sonrió. - No señora, mi niña es una bebe. Mi Kyoko nació hace pocos meses- dijo feliz. La señora Fuwa hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Saena así. -Mi marido fue a darle un paseo por el parque, no deben tardar en regresar- ¿Marido? Si el marido de Saena había muerto hacia un par de años. -Sera mejor que se vayan antes de que mi esposo regrese- Volteo otra vez a ver atraves de la ventana.

Marina regreso a su casa aun con la niña en brazos. Si Saena estaba alcoholizada no era bueno que Kyoko estuviera en esa casa, al menos no por esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Saena parecía como si nada. Paso a despedirse de Kyoko antes de irse al trabajo. Marina le pregunto sobre el incidente de la noche anterior y se sorprendió al ver que Saena no recordaba ese episodio. Ella se fue y regreso al atardecer por su hija.

Esa no fue la única vez en la que la madre de Kyoko parecía sumida en recuerdos, cada vez era mas frecuente que olvidara quien era y que estaba haciendo.

Una tarde, Kyoko llego a la casa de los Fuwa con un moretón en la mejilla. Dijo que su madre la había abofeteado por haber entrado a una casa que no era la suya, que seria mejor que se largara de una buena vez y dejara la casa de su familia en paz. Eso fue más de lo que Marina pudo aguantar por su amiga. Llamo a una ambulancia para que visitaran la casa de Mogami. No era lógico que una madre no reconociera a su propia hija.

Esa misma noche los médicos se llevaron a Saena. Ella no volvió a pisar esa casa en el futuro.

Al día siguiente, Marina fue al hospital a buscar a su amiga pero antes de que la dejaran entrar a verla, el medico encargado de su caso la detuvo.

-¿Usted es familiar de Saena Mogami?- le pregunto.

-Somos amigas- dijo. No sabia si Saena tenía más familia además de su hija y su difunto marido, ella jamás lo menciono.

-¿No sabe si la señora Mogami tiene algún familiar directo con el que podamos comunicarnos?- El medico empezaba a preocuparla.

-No lo se doctor, no conozco a ningún familiar de Saena. ¿Que es lo que tiene mi amiga?-

-La señora Mogami tiene una enfermedad bastante complicada denominada Síndrome de Korsakoff que es caracterizado por una perdida de memoria parcial además de que es incapaz de crear nuevos recuerdos.

-¿Saena perdió la memoria?- No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-No, no señora. La paciente perdió parte de la memoria, su cerebro vive dentro de recuerdos. Cree que todo lo que esta en su cabeza es verdad, muchas de las cosas que cree o sabe son cosas que ella misma invento. Tiene recuerdos reales e inventados que para ella son verdad. La señora Mogami esta atrapada en un mundo de recuerdos.

-¿Que le causo esa enfermedad?- Le aterrorizaba que la pequeña hija de su amiga pudiera también padecer esa enfermedad.

-Descuide, no es hereditaria. La desnutrición severa y sobretodo falta de vitamina B1 que sumado al alcoholismo que la paciente presenta fueron los causantes del cuadro que presenta la señora Mogami.

El doctor le informo a Marina que de ahora en adelante, Saena debía permanecer en una clínica de cuidados especiales. Los pacientes que presentan este síndrome tienden a tener cambios de humor repentinos y por lo mismo ser agresivos con las personas que los rodean porque no entienden quienes son y que hacen junto a ellos.

¿Desde cuando estaría Saena viendo a la pequeña Kyoko como una desconocida? Para ella la unica realidad era que su hija era una pequeña bebe y no una niña de cinco años. Marina no sabia quien de las dos estaba llevandose la peor parte.

Cuando por fin pudo pasar a verla, Saena se veía mucho peor que la tarde anterior. Vestida con una bata blanca, la piel cetrina y casi verdosa que tenia Saena era evidente, su cabello se veía opaco como si tuviera días que no tomaba un baño. Marina no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba su amiga hasta que ya había sido lo bastante tarde como para no tener arreglo.

"Ella no va a recordarla señora, y si, llega a recordarla va a ser por vagos recuerdos que tiene de usted. Ella no sabe que su marido murió o que su hija creció. La paciente no va a ser capaz de hacer nuevos recuerdos. Aprenderá cosas pero no será capaz de recordar como lo hiso. No será capaz de seguir el trayecto de un punto a otro o recordar las compras del supermercado. Sabe su nombre, sabe contar y las letras, sabe leer y escribir, sabrá como andar en bicicleta pero no va a saber como aprendió a hacer eso."

-¡Marina, Marina!- Grito Saena cuando la vio entrar por la puerta. -Hasta que veo a alguien conocido. Esos doctores no me dejan ver a mi esposo, Marina.- Tal como el medico había dicho, no recordaba el presente -¿Como esta mi bebe? ¿Algo malo le paso a mi Kyoko?-

-Descuida Saena, nada malo le pasó a la pequeña Kyoko. Tu marido fue a dormir un poco a su casa, vendrá a verte por la tarde. El también tiene que descansar y se llevo a la bebe para que también ella durmiera un poquito. No es bueno que Kyoko te vea en ese estado.- A Marina se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al ver a la que era su amiga en ese estado.

-Tienes razón, ¿Podrías cuidar de ella para que mi esposo duerma tranquilo? Estaría mas tranquila si se que alguien cuida a mi bebe. Si algo le pasara a mi Kyoko me volvería loca- Los ojos verdes de Saena le rogaban a Marina que cuidara a la niña mientras ella no era capaz de hacerlo.

-Claro que si amiga, yo cuidare de tu hija hasta que tú estés recuperada y puedas cuidarla.-

Marina se prometió a si misma cuidar de la pequeña Kyoko Mogami como si fuera su propia hija hasta el día que muriera.

Cuando fue hora de irse, Marina le prometió a Saena que iría a visitarla tan pronto como pudiera mientras su amiga veía atraves de la ventana el cielo estrellado y pensaba en el padre de su hija y en la vida tan maravillosa que tenia.

Saena no murió ese día. La madre, la esposa, la amiga se quedaron encerradas dentro de un cuerpo que vive dentro de recuerdos. Saena vive feliz teniendo a su marido y a su hija, un pedacito de cielo solo creado por ella y para ella.

O.O.O.O.O

**¡Hola, señoritas! **

**Ojala este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Siempre que pienso en Saena es como si la parte maternal que hay en mí se encendiera. Ella es tan, no se como decirlo, ella es especial. No puedo ocultarles que todo el capitulo me la pase con los ojos llorosos. Es triste, mas triste de lo que imaginaba que seria. Fue duro escribirlo. **

**Aclaremos otra vez este punto y espero que sea la ultima vez que tenga que hacerlo. NO ES UN JODIDO LONG FIC DE KYOKO Y REN. No voy a seguir con la continuacion del primer capitulo porque ya me tienen hasta las narices con lo mismo. Si van a enojarse, adelante. Enojense y dejen de leerme de una buena vez. Se que van a decir que hay miles de mejores autoras que yo y que no debo ponerme en el papel de autora enojada porque los personajes ni siquiera los invente yo, y tienen razon: yo no invente nada del mundo de Skip Beat pero no por eso van a hacerme sentir mal y cambiar lo que yo quiero solo para no perder lectoras. Yo escribo por ustedes, pero tambien por mi. Y, si dije que no iba a hacer todo esto sobre un solo personaje, me voy a mantener de esa manera. Yo se que no estoy en posision de decir ni de hacer nada pero me empiezan a fastidiar aquellas señoritas que me piden siempre lo mismo. Sigan por el mismo camino tocando las narices y me va a hacer enojar y voy a teminar prohibiendo los comentarios de lectores ajenos a fanfiction. Ya estuvo bueno. Aclare, hice muchas aclaraciones sobre el tema y contenido de este proyecto. Dije bien claro que no se trataria solo de Kyoko Mogami y Tsuruga Ren. ¿Se entendio? **

**No me gusta ser grosera con ustedes señoritas, y de verdad disculpenme aquellas lectoras que se sientan ofendidas por mi lenguaje, pero es que no encuentro forma de decirselo que se educada.**

**Un beso enorme para todas aquellas lectoras que deciden quedarse y seguir con eso a pesar del genio que me cargo. Por eso las quiero tanto.**


	5. Miroku

**Miroku.**

**"Mi mejor amigo"**

La mayoría de las veces Reino olvida que Vie Ghoul es una banda y no solo él, aunque Miroku ya esta acostumbrado.

Grita, regaña y hace berrinches cuando las cosas no le salen como quiere. Miroku ya esta curado de espanto cuando se trata de Reino.

Al final siempre termina con la voz ronca y la garganta doliéndole horrores, tirado en el piso de la cocina del departamento que los cinco comparten. Tirado boca arriba con brazos y piernas extendidas, igual a esa pintura de Leonardo DaVinci, rumiando ese odio tan particular suyo.

Miroku entra a la cocina, sortea el mar de brazos y piernas, brincando a duras penas sin hacerse daño entre el cuerpo de su amigo y los aparatos electrodomésticos y logra llegar al refrigerador.

"Todos son unos inútiles, buenos para nada. Todo tengo que hacerlo yo por que si no nadie hace nada. Un día de estos voy a venir hartándome y los voy a echar a patadas de la casa..." Lo que tu digas Reino, pensó Miroku.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se tiro a reposar sus blancas carnes en una especie de almohada enorme de cuero negro, de esas que son grandes y a veces tiene forma de pelota de futbol que se hunde cuando te sientas, que mas le gustaba. Nada mejor que un buen refresco y tu sofá favorito, con tu mejor amigo lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra en la cocina para relajarte después de un día de locos.

Esa mañana habían tenido su primera audición para firmar un contrato y lanzar su primer disco al aire. Se suponía que tenían que estar en el estudio a las 8.15 am.

Miroku se había levantado media hora antes de la hora citada, Reino ya estaba gritándole que moviera el trasero y se pusieran en marcha o se irían sin él. A Miroku le valió lo que Reino dijera, se tomo su tiempo, se puso lo primero que encontró, conecto su Ipod y salió corriendo directo al carro de Shizuru antes de que Reino pudiera decir otra cosa o lanzarle algo directo a la cabeza por que lo mandaría directito y sin escalas a la sala de urgencias del hospital mas cercano.

Lo bueno de ser alguien como Miroku es que te tomas las cosas con calma, no ganas nada estresando tu mente y tu cuerpo con algo que no sabes si saldrá como quieres.

Sin haber ingerido cafeína se sentía medio muerto asi que hizo lo único que fue capaz.

-¿Alguien trae algo de comer?- Necesitaba cuando menos meter algo de azúcar a su organismo antes de que le diera algo.

Los muchachos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Quien pide dulces en un momento tan importante como es? La respuesta es fácil: Solo Miroku.

Al muchacho de cabello largo les sonrió antes de checarse en cada una de las bolsas de su pantalón. Afortunadamente encontró hecho bola dentro del bolsillo trasero un par de gomas de mascar nuevas. El sabor a menta arraso con sus papilas gustativas y el azúcar viajo por sus venas.

Todos estaban cansados y ojerosos por haber pasado la noche en vela para ensayar o ajustando sus guitarras o repasando melodías. Pero a Miroku le había valido la vida y el se había ido a dormir a la hora que quiso después de estar hasta tarde jugando videojuegos conectado con un par de chicos de Brasil y España intentando pasar de niveles arrancándole la cabeza a monstruos verdes y rojos que cargan pistolas que disparan rayos laser.

¿Para que iba a preocuparse? Si en el destino estaba que les dieran el contrato, por mucho que ensayaran se los darían, y si no era asi ¿para que ensayar si de todas formas no se los van a dar?

Una canción pegajosa empezó a sonar atraves de los auriculares y Miroku empezó a cantar. Le valía que su voz sonara como los aullidos de un perro medio muerto y que a los demás no les gustaba que cantara cuando estaban tensos. A Miroku le venían cómicas las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Reino por el retrovisor, él solo quería descansar un poco y Miroku se ponía a chillar dentro del auto cerrado. El colmo de todos fue que el solo se rio y empezó a bailar. Se encorvo un poco y empezó a mover las manos como si fueran los tentáculos de un pulpo, haciendo onditas.

Nada tenían que ver sus danzas psicodélicas de los setentas con la canción que estaba sonando pero ¿que mas da? Baila como tu quieras era su pensamiento.

Es cierto que Miroku va en sentido contrario a toda la humanidad entera pero que importa, el es feliz de esa manera. Él nunca hacia nada como debía ser hecho, encontraba la manera de ponerle su sello ridículo a todo.

"Canta fuerte bebe" le dijeron una vez. "que importa que cantes mal, si cantas fuerte nadie se dará cuenta de que tan mal lo haces"

Cuando por fin llegaron al estudio, los muchachos estaban casi sordos por los gritos tan desafinados que el ridículo de Miroku estaba dando.

Las personas que no lo conocen, creen que el actúa asi para llamar la atención y que todos se den cuenta que Miroku es especial. La realidad es que él hace lo que nadie mas quiere hacer: lo que le gusta. Si quiere cantar, canta. Si quiere bailar, baila. Si quiere inventar platillos en la cocina, inventa nuevas comidas que Reino como buen amigo que es tiene que comerse. Si a Miroku se le antoja que quiere ser escritor de tramas de películas porno, ve un par y después escribe la trama de tres líneas que le gustaría que tratara su best seller.

Nadie recordaba haberlo visto nunca frustrado o enojado por algo, cuando algo le molestaba siempre hace lo que mejor le sale: andarse por las tangentes, llevarle la contraria a la otra persona y reírse. Nadie se ríe tanto como Miroku aunque a veces ni el mismo sabe que tanto se ríe.

En el estudio les dijeron que tenían que esperar a que los productores llegaran para que pudieran tocar. Estuvieron mas de tres horas sentados en la sala de espera. Cuando llevaban los primeros quince minutos, Miroku se excuso para ir al sanitario de caballeros. Sinceramente lo ultimo que hiso fue ir al baño, lo primero y mas importante era ir a comprar algo para llenarse la tripa que tenia horas y horas rugiendo en el interior de su abdomen. Fue a comprarse un par de dulces y uno de esos panecillos con papelito rojo que parecen muffins. Le llevo uno a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda y un jugo pequeño. Tenían que recargar baterías antes del "gran momento".

Regreso a la sala donde estaban los muchachos y se los entrego. Casi se les caía la baba cuando vieron los panecillos, todos tenían tanta o mas hambre que él. Pobrecillos chicos.

Reino fue diferente, casi le arranca la piel a tiras cuando lo vio llegar con una bolsa de plástico que significaba que se había ido de vago en lugar de regresar lo mas pronto posible por si los productores llegaban.

-¿Es que tu no piensas en nadie mas que en ti, Miroku?- Reino hacia aspavientos con las manos para dramatizar sus palabras.

-Si pienso en los demás, compañero, por eso les traje también a ustedes algo para comer. ¿Que clase de amigo seria si los dejo morirse de hambre antes de tener nuestro primer disco?- "El rey de las respuestas estúpidas" pensó Shizuru. El bien podía ganarse la vida vendiendo libros sobre como irritar a las personas con frases comunes. Miroku sacaba de quicio a cualquier persona que no estuviera acostumbrado a estar mas de cinco minutos con él.

Reino lo fulmino con la mirada y se enfurruño en su asiento de metal frio y duro cruzándose de brazos.

Miroku solo le mando una sonrisilla idiota de esas que los padres ponen cuando ven a sus hijos pequeños hacer un berrinche por que no les compran el juguete que ellos quieren. Sabia perfectamente que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Reino estirara la mano para agarrar un muffin de papelito rojo y se lo comiera. Reino es taaaaaaaaaan predecible.

Al final, los productores llamaron a la secretaria avisándole que no irían ese día y que pospusieran a los muchachos para otro día, otro mes o hasta que tuvieran ganas de verlos. Habían perdido toda la mañana esperando a alguien que no quería verlos. ¡Malditos viejos ricos!

Reino fue el primero en salirse azotando la puerta gritando que todos ahí eran unos incompetentes, que ya se buscaría otra productora de discos que valoraran a los nuevos talentos, que demandaría a esa empresa por daño moral y sabrá dios que mas cosas. Reino siempre seria asi, era su mejor amigo y Miroku tendría que aguantarlo hasta que se hicieran viejos juntos.

Antes de irse, Miroku consiguió el numero de la secretaria, ella era lo suficientemente bonita como para ser una conquista, solo le había costado dos o tres frasecillas un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa y la mujer prácticamente le habría dado sus bragas si el se las hubiera pedido.

Algo bueno había salido de ese día: tendría un revolcón un día de estos con esa bonita secretaria.

Al final, el único que puede amargarte el día eres tu mismo, ni unos productores creídos, ni tu mejor amigo gritándote ni toda la mala suerte del mundo pueden hacerte sentir mal si tu te sientes bien contigo mismo".

Quizá iba siendo hora de ir a tirarse en el suelo de la cocina con Reino y gritar hasta no poder mas. Ya mañana se preocuparían sobre el trabajo o como pagar la renta. Reino estaba frustrado por la rutina y todas esas cosas, ahora necesitaba alguien que le ayudara a romper los vidrios de la casa a punta de gritos estridentes, él le ayudaría.

Miroku estaba bien con eso, él estaba bien consigo mismo. A lo mejor si fueran mayores podrían ir a la tienda de licores y comprar cerveza hasta acabarse la ultima botella que tuvieran, pero de una forma u otra no se sentía a gusto recurriendo a bebidas embriagantes para sentirse feliz.

E igual a cada una de las emergencias como las que sufrían Miroku cada cierto tiempo, a tirones y jalones, arrastro a Reino hasta la sala de estar y encendió el estéreo, conecto su Ipod a las bocinas y busco una canción. Las paredes retumbaron y Reino lo miro escéptico.

-¿Desde cuando escuchas ese tipo de música?-Sinceramente no es el tipo de canción que esperarías que le gusten a un músico de una banda estilo Vie Ghoul, donde todos tiene aspecto de machos malos, muy malos. La canción bien podría pasar como música para alguien que anda volando alto muy alto a causa de un buen cigarro de marihuana. A al menos eso parece el cantante con las cosas raras y locas que dice. Miroku solía pensar que habían echo esa canción especialmente para el. De un tiempo para acá ese era su canción. Para er mas claros, era como el Hakuna Matata de Timón y Pumba.

Las mujeres llamarían a lo que Miroku pensaba hacer con Reino "_terapia por rompimiento_" en el que sacaban helado de tamaño descomunal y se emborrachaban hasta no recordar ni su nombre.

Conecto un micrófono en la entrada de salida del aparato y se lo paso a Reino.

- Canta - dijo. –Canta - Le sacudió el micrófono frente a la nariz para que lo tomara.

-Pero no se me la canción, Miroku- Los ojos de Miroku centellearon y pensó por un momento romperle el micrófono en la cabeza a Reino si no se ponía a cantar a la cuenta de tres. Reino se lo pensó mejor y comenzó a hablar quedito, muy despacito por el micrófono.

"_I'll sing along_… Algo dijo que sonó a un _hgshsgshs_.

_just sing along… hsgdhgs_

_im so far gone… hjshjhs_, parecía que Reino intentaba rellenar los espacios en blanco con cosas que nadie entendia

_im my own worst enemy_"

Miroku volvia a bailar a mitad de la sala como si esa canción fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

La letra es de esas que no entiendes ni un comino de lo que habla y de todas formas intentas cantarla. Además la tonadita pegajosa que tiene hace que sonrias porque si, por el simple hecho de estar escuchando la voz rasposa del cantante.

Esa canción es lo que Reino necesitaba en ese momento, alguien que te levante la moral aunque no sepa que tu existes.

Despues de repetir la canción como un millón de veces, Reino mas o menos apredio que decía cada parte y otras simplemente se las inventaba a como saliera. De todas formas ¿Quién iba a criticarlo? ¿Miroku? Él estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose un pulpo a mitad de la sala.

O.O.O.O.O

**¡Hola, señoritas!**

**¿Que les parecio? A mi me gusta mucho Miroku, siempre el amigo fiel de Reino. Yo seria feliz con alguien como el, mejor dicho, el seria como que lo que yo busco en alguien, siempre feliz. **

**Ya les busco el video de la canción para que la escuchen y se den una idea mas o menos de cómo va la onda. Es una de mis favoritas. www (punto) youtube (punto) com/watch?v=krXG307d4k8**

**El próximo capitulo creo que va a ser tierno o algo asi, es sobre Hiou, el niño que trabaja con Kanae. Creo que ya se imaginan más o menos de que va a tratar. **

**Un abrazo enorme a mis niñas que siempre leen mis extravagancias, Las quiero a todas y cada una de ustedes, aunque me saquen de las casillas, ustedes saben que las adoro. Y pido una disculpa por no haber contestado Reviews, últimamente no tengo internet de donde colgarme así que en cuanto tenga, contesto todos los comentarios que me han dejado.**

**Besos.**


	6. Hiou Uesugi

**Hiou Uesugi.**

**Mi pequeño pastelito.**

Los días de verano siempre son perfectos. El cielo esta azul claro y las nubes se ven esponjocitas igual al algodón. El sol brilla sobre nuestras cabezas dándonos luz y calor. Las hojas de los arboles presumen un color verde que atrae a las aves y a los insectos. El verano hace que todo sea mucho más llamativo.

Es en verano cuando aprovechamos para hacer cosas que nunca nos atreveríamos a hacer en otro momento del año. Somos más audaces, más valientes, mas atrevidos. En verano podemos ser o aparentar que somos una persona más interesante de lo que realmente somos. Si a eso le sumas que estas de vacaciones en la escuela y recién terminas tu trabajo, el verano es perfecto.

El elenco del drama donde estaban trabajando Hiou y Kanae acababan de realizar el capitulo final, dando por terminado el proyecto. Para festejarlo, se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar todo un día en un parque temático.

Todos estaban por demás excitados. No era muy común que celebraran de esa manera, lo más probable era que se debiera a que algunos de los participantes del elenco fueron niños y adolescentes. No seria lógico o adecuado que ellos estuvieran en la fiesta de último capitulo.

Ese martes seria el "gran" día. Hiou Uesugi no se sentía con muchos ánimos de ir a corretear de aquí para allá subiéndose a esos juegos mecánicos. Que él ya se había visto la película de Destino Final y no quería tener el mismo destino de la protagonista: estrellando su cabeza contra un tubo que sostiene toda la armazón de la montaña rusa después de que el juego se saliera de control y todos los que iban en el juego murieran.

Pero la fortuna no había estado de su lado, porque el día anterior Kanae había hablado con su madre y le había pedido permiso para llevárselo al famoso parque todo el día sin que ellos se preocuparan. Por primera vez en toda la vida Hiou estuvo apenado por las palabras de su madre: No es de dios que ella te llame su "pequeño pastelito" frente a una compañera de trabajo. Hiou quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara antes de tener que volver a verle la cara a Kotonami Kanae.

Esa noche soñó que todo el elenco lo llamaba pastelito cuando entraba con Kanae al parque justo antes de verse reflejado en una ventana y verse realmente como un pastelito: un panquesito de color rosa con betún y chispitas incluidas. Se despertó gritando y bañado en sudor frio. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Donde Kanae contara algo sobre el sobrenombre con el que lo llamaba su madre, seria mejor que se diera por muerta.

A las ocho de la mañana ya estaba Kanae tocando el timbre de su casa. Ella si que quería ir al parque de diversiones. Su madre lo llamo desde la puerta y espero hasta que subiera al auto y que la chica arrancara y se perdieran al final de la calle para regresar a la comodidad de su casa.

En la parte delantera del automóvil venían Kanae y otro tipo. Hacia mucho tiempo que Hiou no lo veía. Hikaru Genji le sonreía por el retrovisor.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, chaval!- Dijo mientras arrancaba el automóvil.

A Hiou le ardieron las entrañas como si se hubiera comido un pedazo de carbón ardiente. Que odiaba a ese tipo, no podía ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación que él y ahora le tocaría chutarse todo el día con ese pelmazo.

-Ah, si. Mucho tiempo- ¿Desde cuando Kanae era amiga de ese bruto? hasta donde Hiou sabia Genji lo odiaba por la suerte que tenia y por eso no se le acercaba ni a el ni a Kanae mientras estuvieran juntos. ¿Pero que no ella lo detestaba?

A lo mejor seguía soñando, era parte de la pesadilla del panquesito. Eso era seguramente. Kanae no traicionaría la confianza que se haciéndolo convivir más de doce horas seguidas con ese tipo.

Genji estiro la mano y encendió la radio. La voz de una mujer viajo por el interior del automóvil. Su mano dejo el estéreo y se poso sobre la rodilla de la chica que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

La mirada que estaban compartiendo Hikaru y Kanae revelaba muchas cosas: confianza sobretodo. El contacto visual se rompió cuando escucharon la tos del niño del asiento trasero.

A Hiou le entro un ataque de tos que casi le hace escupir sus propios pulmones. ¡¿Donde se suponía que estaba la Kotonami Kanae que le arranca la cabeza a cualquiera que se atreva a verla de mala manera?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hiou kun?- pregunto Kanae torciéndose sobre su asiento para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

Su amiga era la que lo veía, la que se preocupaba por el, la que se había tomado la molestia de hablar con su madre para llevarlo a un parque de diversiones al que él ni siquiera tenia ganas de ir. Su amiga, la chica de la que el estaba enamorado, no la que dejaba que un descerebrado como el conductor le toqueteara la pierna. Era la misma Kanae de siempre.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo. Debían ser alucinaciones suyas. Kanae nunca miraría de esa manera a alguien. No era su estilo.

Hiou solo miro atraves de la ventana. No tenia ganas de enfrentarse a la mirada que seguramente tendrían esos dos cuando ella regresara a su sitio.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS del auto, acababan de dejar atrás el Ministerio de Defensa, Hiou ni siquiera lo vio. Giraron en la salida de pendiente Miyak siguieron. No tardaron el llegar al barrio Chiyoda. Uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Cada cierto tiempo aparecía el mensaje de tomar cierta salida o incorporarse en tal calle, girar a la izquierda o a la derecha.

Quería bajarse de ese automóvil lo más pronto posible o terminaría aventándose por una de las ventanas con el auto aun en movimiento.

-¿Porque vienes, Genji?-El personaje de Genji había muerto hacia tiempo en el drama, entonces durante un buen tiempo no tuvo que soportarlo en el set de filmación. Ni a el ni a esos aullidos que el solía llamar canto.

-Yo lo invite Hiou kun- dijo Kanae desde la parte delantera del auto. -Hikaru también formo parte del reparto, se me hiso mala onda no invitarlo al festejo por el ultimo capitulo-

¡TRAICION! ¡ALTA TRAICION! gritaba el cerebro de Hiou. Supo perfectamente que ella lo había tramado todo.

-Pero, pensé que ustedes dos no se caían bien- ¿desde cuando Kanae le escondía cosas? Ellos dos eran mejores amigos y ella no pudo decirle que también lo era de ese bruto.

-Un par de meses- Respondió Genji mirándolo otra vez por el retrovisor. Sus ojos brillaban anunciando que el había ganado la batalla que tenían los dos desde el día de San Valentín. -Un día quise disculparme por acosarla en febrero y empezamos a hablar casi todos los días. Kanae me llamo hace un par de días para invitarme y le dije que yo los llevaría. No creo que quisieras que tu madre los llevara a ti y a Kanae en su auto. Seria por demás incomodo.- Su risa estúpida intoxico el aire.

Hiou quiso vomitar. Él tenia razón, de otra forma su madre habría tenido que llevarlos por que Kanae no tenia auto y el no tenia la edad suficiente para conducir, además de que a su padre le daría algo si el tuviera que meterse en el metro o tomar un autobús. Nunca envidio tanto a un adulto como en esos momentos.

Miro su reloj. Habían pasado menos de veinte minutos y él sentía que era una eternidad.

De pronto el Disney sea ya no parecía tan interesante.

Después de 38 minutos de trayecto, Hikaru aparco en el estacionamiento mientras Kanae y Hiou se adelantaban a comprar las entradas.

-Pensé que lo odiabas- Dijo. Siempre era brutalmente honesto con ella.

-Odiaba, en pasado- dijo Kanae mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. -Es un buen chico. Además hay algo que quería decirte...- la frase se corto porque llegaron a la taquilla. Los boletos de los tres habían corrido por parte de la producción del drama, solo tenían que enseñar sus identificaciones y listo.

-Lo siento nena, no encontraba lugar- dijo Hikaru alcanzándolos y besando a Kanae. En la boca.

Las ilusiones, los sueños y el corazón de un niño se escucharon romperse hasta en Venus.

En el puerto Mediterráneo, la entrada del Disney sea, idéntica a los puertos italianos, con góndolas venecianas pasando por entre las callejuelas inundadas, Hiou seguía ahí caminando monocorde igual a un robot al que le dicen que hacer, pasando en cámara lenta los sucesos que habían ocurrido ese día. Las miraditas, las caricias y ese beso. Era mas de lo que el podía soportar.

Tener doce años no es fácil. Trabar y estudiar al mismo tiempo no es fácil. Enamorarse no es fácil. Pero enamorarte y no ser correspondido y además ver que la chica de tus sueños es novia de la peor basura del mundo, es indescriptible.

No podía reprochar nada, no tenia ni la libertad de poder decir lo que pensaba. ¿Como se lo echas en cara cuando ella no sabe lo que tú sientes?

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear a Genji, quería hacer tantas cosas y no podía por que no era nada más que el amiguito pequeño de Kotonami Kanae. Lo mas importante que quería era esconder la cabeza en un agujero y no salir hasta dentro de treinta o cuarenta años.

¿Porque alguien como ella esta con ese imbécil? No concebía esa idea. Era innegable que estaban juntos.

Dejo que la parejita avanzara frente a el. Iban tomados de la mano señalando los juegos a los que planeaban subirse. Se veían bien juntos. Hiou sintió que sus ojos le quemaban. Parpadeo un par de veces y sintió que se humedecían. No quería quedarse a ver como Kanae estaba con alguien que no fuera el.

Se hiso a un lado y saco su móvil. Marco el número de su madre.

-¿Podrías venir por mi, mama?- Su voz sonaba rasposa, esa misma que tienes antes de ponerte a llorar.

-Pero si acabas de irte, mi vida. Kotonami chan dijo que ella te traería por la tarde-

-Ven por mi mama, no quiero estar aquí. Rápido- Colgó antes de que su madre siguiera haciendo mas preguntas.

Tenia medía hora antes de que su madre llegara.

Se sentó en una de las bancas blancas que estaban cerca de él.

¿Como terminas enamorándote de alguien que solo te ve como su amigo? Que el quería mucho a Kanae y solo por ser un chico ella no podía quererlo. No era justo.

Saco una botella de agua de su mochila y bebió largos tragos. Eso evitaría que llorara.

Solo se sentó y meció sus pies intentando no tocar el suelo, sin pensar en nada. Hiou sabia que cuando conectara su cerebro con su boca empezaría a hablar y lloraría.

Vio a su madre entrar por la misma entrada donde habían comprado los boletos. Sin decirle nada la siguió al auto. En la calle una mujer tan famosa como lo es ella, no puede darse el lujo de hacer papelitos y llamar la atención a menos que este en una alfombra roja. El valoraba mucho la reputación de sus padres como para hacerlos pasar por vergüenzas.

Ya en el auto y tomando el rumbo para regresar a casa, sin que su madre le dijera nada, Hiou hablo. Le conto todo, desde el día que conoció a Kanae, los chocolates de san Valentín, las grabaciones de la novela, las llamadas en las noches, los mensajes, los correos electrónicos. Le conto sobre como el creía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Le conto sobre como se sintió cuando empezó a verla diferente. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Le dijo sobre como Genji veía a Kanae y como ella le regresaba la mirada, sobre como se habían besado y como se sintió en ese momento.

La señora Uesugi aparco el automóvil. Espero hasta que las lágrimas de su único hijo se terminaran y entonces hablo.

-Hiou, las cosas no siempre son como nosotros queremos que sean o como creemos que son. Las personas no siempre son lo que esperamos. Tú quieres a Kotonami Kanae y me consta que ella también te quiere, solo que no es el mismo cariño. Ella te quiere como su hermanito, como su mejor amigo, no como su posible novio.- El niño iba a volver a llorar.

"Hijo, no llores. Un día tenias que enamorarte de alguien. Este bien, no tiene nada de malo. Se que estas asustado y que no quieres ver a nadie, pero créeme, las cosas no son tan malas como parecen. Además, no hay mal que por bien no venga" dijo antes de encender de nuevo el auto.

Dio una vuelta en U y regreso el camino andado.

-¿Porque regresas, mamá?-

-Porque hoy debías de festejar que terminaste un nuevo proyecto, cariño. Así que regresaremos y nos subiremos a todos esos juegos y olvidaremos todo lo que acaba de pasar. Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo en susurros.

Los días de verano son bonitos. Que digo, los días de verano siempre son perfectos. Perfectos para que te rompan el corazón. Perfectos para que tu única amiga te consuele. Perfectos para ir a uno de los parques mas caros de toda la historia y subirte a todos los juegos so pena de morirte estampado en uno de los tubos o de que se te salga el estomago por la boca por las altas velocidades que llevan.

Quizá no seamos mejores personas en verano, pero admitámoslo, nos divertimos más.

O.O.O.O.O

**¡Hola, señoritas!**

**Cielos, estoy tan confundida. De verdad se me esta haciendo dificil escribir sobre Hiou. Al principio parecia facil porque pense que siendo un niño seria sencillo escribir sobre él. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es mas complicado de lo que parece por que no hay nada sobre el. Y cuando digo nada es NADA. Toda la tarde he estado investigando y solo encuentro cosas en foros y paginas de Yahoo respuestas pero no hay nada en concreto sobre este personaje. **

**Me alegro de haber podido regresar a las andadas y poder tener tiempo de publicar. Aunque la verdad no es que me falte tiempo, es que me falta una computadora donde escribir. Desde que llego mi hermano, el se adueña de la computadora como si yo no quisiera usarla. Lo peor es que no solo es él, sumemosle a mi madre, a mis tias y a quien se encuentre pululando en ese momento en la habitacion. Parece que todo el mundo quiere estar revisando sus estados en facebok o chateando con sabra dios quien. ¡Que ya mismo quiero una computadora para mi sola! Argh! en serio que ojala no les suceda nada como esto nunca en la vida. No se lo deseo a nadie.**

**Volviendo a tema, me contrario mucho escribir sobre Hiou. No hay nada en internet sobre el. Y cuando digo nada es realmente nada. Solo fanfictions y una que otra pregunta en Yahoo answers que te dejan con mas preguntas que respuestas. Sigo la cadena de un capitulo triste y uno feliz.**

**Bien, ya hable demaciado. Antes de irme quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi Review numero 20. (ni yo misma me creo que tengo 20 reviews, estoy tan jodidamente emocionada que me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad) Y la afortunada mujercita a quien le dedico todo el trabajo de este capitulo, es a Izumi O.O, ella sabe que se lo merece por seguirme desde el primer capitulo que publique. Un beso super grande y un abrazo muy fuerte Izumi.**

**No se me escapa darle mis mas profundos agradecimientos a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y de dejarme un comentario:** Kyoko-chan, SantineDupre, JustADreamer **(¿Como supiste que de ahi saque el titulo?**), Beabi, Kotko-98 e Izumi O.O

**Ya se de quien sera el siguiente capitulo: Yashiro y su primer beso. **

**Ps. Si quieren un personaje en especifico (que no haya aparecido ya) pueden ENCARGARLO. No voy a enojarme por que me digan que quieren uno de Ren o uno de Momose o que se yo. Sean creativas chicas.**


End file.
